cycloneforecastsfandomcom-20200214-history
News
Welcome to the official news page of the KCSGACC, where we will provide up to date updates on our forecasting community or share some interesting information on the tropics. To comment on individual news articles, please access their permalinks. ---- KCSGACC Drops FU-Berlin Sixth Edition · Sunday July 22, 2012 —'CobraStrike' (t)(b)( ) 16:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) After consideration by our head staff and chief meteorologists, KCSGACC has decided to drop its reliance on the European Windstorm tracker, FU-Berlin, and has decided to become an independent tracker. As a result, the KCSGACC will now use its own naming list, which can be found on our site. Permalink ---- New Meteorologists Needed Fifth Edition · Monday July 17, 2012 —''12R. '' 21:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC) We hope you have remembered that YOU can join the KCSGACC. One way you can do this is by visiting our IRC channel. Click here and then the nickname is of your choice. For the channel, you would need to type in #kcsgacc and then you will be entered into the IRC chat! Just type in that you want to join the KCSGACC. Or you could contact me or CobraStrike on our message walls. If you would rather not make any advisories as a member, you can make advisories without being a member. Click here. Permalink ---- And We're Up! Fourth Edition · Saturday, July 7, 2012 CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) We have now officially opened the KCSGACC! This is a great accomplishment in the history of KCSGACC, obviously, as this is our establishment day. Cyclone10, who was mentioned in the Second Edition, is now officially a part of KCSGACC, and Siv, a new meteorologist, has also joined us. Permalink ---- Additional Products, Auxillary Naming List Third Edition · Thursday, July 5, 2012 CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Since the last news article, we're continuing to create new products for our users in preparation for that big opening day on July 7, 2012, in 2 days. Our first new product that you'll be seeing is the Graphical Tropical Weather Outlook, outlining the current tropical situation in a basin along with an infrared image of the basin. We've also provided storm summaries. Windstorm Nadine was the first storm that was fully tracked by KCSGACC, and when it dissipated, we issued a storm summary summarizing the storm's events on its archive page. We'll be continuing to do this for other storms. Soon, we'll have season and monthly summaries. We've also created KCSGACC Labs, where we'll test out experimental products and put them on live once we think they're ready. We've already started on a new product, Solar Weather , where we'll give reports on the latest activity from our sun, Sol. In other news, today we were observing a developing low that would not be tracked by FU-Berlin, but we were predicted that it would form into a European windstorm. Due to this, we decided to name the future system Barnabas. ''This would inspire us to make the KCSGACC Auxillary Naming List, which is currently being constructed. The KCSGACC Auxillary Naming List contains names from A-Z which can be used globally for systems not tracked by RSMCs and potentially new products. Permalink ---- '''New Products Out, New Meteorologist' Second Edition · Tuesday, July 3, 2012 CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 21:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Today we've introduced new products to go along with our advisories that we send out. The forecast/advisory puts the forecast and watches and warnings into perspective and seeks out potential impacts and new watches. The discussion '''is a meteorological standpoint on the tropical system, providing technical explanation on its current situation. Today we also negotiated with a new meteorologist, Cyclone10, who should be joining the KCGACC when it opens on Saturday. We are proud to welcome him into our meteorological agency and it will benefit and lessen the workload on KCGACC as a whole. Cyclone10 is an experienced meteorologist that has been tracking hurricanes for 2 year sinsce 2010. He will be working out the forecasts in the SHEM, WPAC, and EPAC. Permalink ---- '''KCSGACC Established First Edition · Tuesday, July 3, 2012 CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 03:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yesterday the Kiewii Forecasting Center and the CobraStrike Forecasting Centre, both forecasting centers that were originally based on Hurricanes Wikia agreed to form a merger, with the name of the Kiewii/CobraStrike Global Analyitical Cyclone Center, focusing on the entire world for their forecasting and tracking means. The wikia was established and now serves as the new home of KCSGACC. In the meantime the KCSGACC is still in its beta-testing mode. The website was built and the first test advisories on storms were issued. iKiewii and CobraStrike will continue to develop the page and get new ideas on the board in order to ready up for opening day this Saturday on '''July 7, 2012. '''The wikia will open its doors to the public and begin issuing products at a quick pace. As for now, products are still being created and issued at a slow pace to get things done with. Permalink